


Hunker Down

by JustAddSalt



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 7 Days AU, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Jeremy, Polyamory, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAddSalt/pseuds/JustAddSalt
Summary: Prompt:7 Days AU - the first snowfall comes earlier than expected. Zombies are less active in the snow, but survival during winter is never assured.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Hunker Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sorcererinslytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorcererinslytherin/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Hannah!! Here's some snuggly lads for you!

"Wakey wakey! Let's go!"  
  
"I'm up! I'm up!" Jeremy heard themself say, but was suddenly at a loss for when they stood up or grabbed for their bedside knife.  
  
Michael was there, thankfully, hand over their grip. He helped to lower the weapon. "Sorry, didn't mean to spook you." He snickered, "You guys were fuckin out, dude."  
  
And Gavin still was by the sound of it. Following the tilt of Michael's head, Jeremy could see him still in bed and curled up tighter than a frozen shrimp. The prick must've either stole up the covers during the night or perhaps right after Jeremy was out of bed because he was covered fully while Jeremy's side laid bare.  
  
"Jesus, wow-- Sorry about that." Jeremy tried shaking the fog from their head. They turned back towards Michael, "What's up? Did something happen?"  
  


* * *

  
Michael lead them outside where the bitter cold made quick work seeping into each layer of Jeremy's clothes. The forest around them, which might've been dreary the night before, was suddenly covered in a blinding sheet so heavy it made the branches on the trees begin to bend. When they took a step forward they lost their foot up past the ankle in snow.  
  
"It hasn't stopped since I checked the perimeter this morning." Michael provided while Jeremy physically fought to keep what warmth they had. "And frankly I don't think it's gonna stop anytime soon."  
  
" _Shit._ "  
  
"Yuup." The snow crunched as Michael shifted his weight. "So what're you thinking? You wanna risk it?"  
  
Jeremy thought for a moment. Main base was several miles back into town and while the weather would turn most of the zombies into popsicles, it could also do the same to them. But how long would the storm last? A day? A week? Jeremy calculated their resources-- intended for the rest of the winter and for the rest of the group; how long could they last if their hand was forced?  
  
Just then Jeremy happened to catch the eye of a stag off in the distance. Soon after they found the other dangling from it's cheek like some grotesque ornament. Jeremy shuddered.  
  
"Nope. Fuck it. I say we stay another night and hope it clears up."  
  
Michael likely reached the same conclusion even before dragging Jeremy outside. "Then I'll head out and see what I can scrounge up. Maybe do another patrol while I can still see shit." and before Jeremy could offer, "You just worry about sleeping beauty, alright? He's probably gonna start bitching the second he wakes up."  
  
Jeremy snorted, "Yeah, probably."  
  
The two of them were silent a moment. Enough for Jeremy to feel the stag still fixated on them from it's place among the trees. Jeremy dared to look only to watch it as it's jaw worked away on the carcass of some poor creature, undiscernible under matted red fur and frost.  
  
"Uhm..." Jeremy croaked, "Be careful out there, okay?"  
  


* * *

  
Back inside Gavin hadn't moved an inch and Jeremy was frankly envious. A few minutes outside had already caused their nose to start dripping and the joints in their fingers to lock up. The more Jeremy looked at Gavin in his little cocoon the more they wanted to shimmy their way inside of it and give Gavin a big ol frigid bear hug. That might've been a little mean. So, thinking better of it, Jeremy wandered over to the fireplace instead.  
  
Despite the crew's best efforts to cover over drafts with tape, wood, and blankets in preparation for winter the cabin was still leeched of nearly all it's heat once the storm hit. Still, it wasn't unbearable, but cold enough to raise bumps on Jeremy's skin once they shed their jackets and flannel and started gathering up wood from one corner of the room.  
  
It reminded them of that old soup commercial. The one with the snowman who came hobbling in for a bowl of soup only to melt away into that of a smiling boy. Jeremy could remember it then just as clearly as before the apocalypse. Or, well, as clear as the television's poor quality would allow for that time. They could feel that same sensation of melting down deep in their bones sitting there by the fire and wanted nothing more than to lay out on the floor beside it for as long as they could.  
  
But man, soup sounded good. So Jeremy reluctantly pulled themself from the spot by the fireplace to find and heat up some chicken broth which they then poured into a sizable, cat shaped, mug. They like the way it felt cradled in their palms.   
  
Gavin had stirred at some point, but only enough to center himself in the middle of the bed. Jeremy only noticed it when they had to push Gavin back with their hip while making enough room for themself.  
  
"Morning lazy ass." Jeremy smiled at the ruffled up head that poked out of the blankets. He was following the smell that wafted in with them.  
  
"Wassat?"  
  
"Breakfast-- Well... Sorta."  
  
"Gimme."  
  
Gavin barely got his hands out of his blanket burrito just to make a grabby gesture towards the mug. Jeremy knew he'd wind up spilling it and, as hilarious as that'd be to watch, they didn't feel like cleaning up after so they insisted on Gavin propping himself up against the pillows before finally handing it over.  
  
After making the loudest slurping noise Jeremy swore they ever heard, Gavin asked, "Is this just the broth then?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, _your majesty_. Would you like me to go fetch you a nice beef wellington instead?" Jeremy's voice went up in a way, with that horrible British accent, that made Gavin nearly snort directly in the mug.  
  
"I'm just saying!"  
  
"What? What do you want from me? I just wanted to make you something nice to warm you up and this is the thanks I get?" Jeremy complained, but not really. It still earned them a kiss on the cheek, which tickled thanks to Gavin's winter beard.  
  
"Thanks, love." He murmured.  
  
Jeremy hummed, "You're welcome, hun." and shifted closer so the two of them could take turns sipping on the broth until the mug was empty and their stomachs warm.  
  
Neither of them wanted to move to find something that would actually be filling. Instead they found themselves sinking further into the blankets and further into each other until there was no telling who's limb belonged to whom. Not only was it comfortable, but it was a point of calm amidst so much uncertainty. A moment to slow down and think only of Gavin's steady breathing or the sound of crackling fire one room over. Jeremy could close their eyes and imagine for a second that everything was normal and they were all out on a skiing trip or maybe that they were snowed in from work and enjoying being able to sleep in.  
  
Gavin nosed his way from under Jeremy's chin then to share with them a slow, lazy sort of, kiss. Jeremy smiled. They wove their hand through Gavin's hair and kissed him back so that the room was filled with a light smacking noise.  
  
"What? Y'all starting without me?"  
  
Gavin broke off the kiss to coo, "Michael!" When Jeremy huffed he made up for it by giving them a peck on their head.  
  
Unlike Jeremy, Michael didn't waste any time in jumping into bed. Literally. He only got his top coat and boots off before flinging himself onto their cozy little pile. Gavin yelped and Jeremy swore when Michael got a freezing arm right behind their neck.  
  
"You bitch!" They tried to wiggle away, but between Michael, Gavin, and being absolutely tangled in several layers of blankets, there was no hope for escape.  
  
Michael laughed after slinking a hand down Gavin's back causing him to squeal like a frightened school girl. "Listen! You guys looked all nice and snuggly. I wanted to join!" He pressed his cold cheek right up to Jeremy's. "C'mon, J, warm me up!"  
  
"You _animal!_ "  
  
Though their momentary peace was gone, Michael's entrance and all their squabbling managed to pull them back from that groggy state enough to move into the living room where Jeremy cooked them a nice rabbit stew. In the meantime Gavin dragged a few pillows and only the softest blankets out by the fireplace so they could all three huddle together and have a proper meal. It might not have been normal, or perhaps even ideal, but Jeremy was thankful that at least they were in this mess with them. 


End file.
